deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Break Out!
is an element that appears commonly throughout the Dept. Heaven series. The context of this term is dynamic and depends largely on the title in question, but a Break Out! is essentially a special move. Riviera= Break Outs first appeared in Riviera: The Promised Land. When a player character uses an Over Skill of Lv. 1 or Lv. 2, it is considered a Break Out!. For enemies such as demons, Break Out! is their ultimate move, triggered when their Rage Meter hits its peak. This variation is more-or-less the demons' equivalent to a Lv. 3 Over Skill. Each class of demon has its own Break Out!, each with unique properties. All non-generic bosses have unique Break Out! skills. Demons Air Assault.png|Random barrage attack on party members. Biting Frost.png|Hits the entire party with ice and has a high freeze % Bolt Dance.png|Multi-hits back row with Lightning; causes Wait +20 Brutal Onslaught.png|Strikes the nearest target for physical damage; damage increases the lower the user's HP. Bullet Dive.png|Attacks the front row physically, pushing them back and switching the party's formation. Carnage Drive.png|A wave attack that strikes the entire party, inflicting physical damage. Chaos Rain.png|Randomly targets party members and inflicts dark damage. Comet Lancer.png|Hits a target for massive Lightning damage. Cyclone Fury.png|Hits rapidly with ice magic. Dancing Saber.png|Attacks with a combo that uses previous element. Dark Grip.png|Inflicts dark damage on entire party; the total damage inflicted heals the demons equally.. Dark Phantom.png|Hits entire party with a Dark attack and can cause poison Devastator.png|Cuts the current HP of the entire party in half. Explosion.png|An all-hitting kamakaze attack that inflicts fire dmg Gale Wing.png|Blows the party to another room, ending the battle. Heat Wave.png|Targets a character in back row for fire dmg; causes Heat. Icicle Shower.png|Shoots lasers at random foes which may freeze. Leaf Rush.png|A flurry of leaves that may induce sleep. Meteo Impact.png|Inflicts fire damage on the whole party. Mirage Web.png|Multi-hitter that targets random characters and adds Wait. Mortem Dance.png|A Dark-based combo that may cause poison Phantom.png|An elementless explosion that hits all enemies. Shooting Stars.png|Shoots randomly with Lightning element Splatter Bomb.png|Hits entire party for great damage. Storm Bringer.png|A storm that inflicts damage and switches up the location of each character. Bosses 07 Seth-Rah (2) - Armageddon.PNG|A Physical attack that hits entire party and causes Purify (Attack) Blue Sophia.PNG|Used only in Lacrima Castle 02 Ledah - Crimson Courreges.png|Ledah's Break Out! A fire-based combo attack. Curse of Chaos.png|Excessive damage to entire party. Drake Soul.PNG|Hits all; unavoidable; unblockable; Dark element; ignore properties Ether Burst.PNG|Multi-hitter that changes according to Hector's element. Illusion Waltz.png|Dark attack that barrages random characters and ignore properties. Nightmare Waltz.png|Lightning attack that barrages random characters and can Dazzle 07 Seth-Rah (1) - Ragnarok.PNG|A Dark-based magical attack that hits the whole party (Magic) 03 Ledah - Rose Kreuz.png|Used only after Ledah has Awakened; has a Purify effect. Trie.PNG|Deals ice type damage and focuses on the furthest character. Trie Noir.PNG|Stronger version of Trie, plus a Purify effect. The Accursed Flare Tempest.PNG|A multi-hitting fire attack that inflicts massive damage on the party. Fallen Crest 2.PNG|A strong physical attack that focuses more on the back row. Crystal Breath.PNG|A strong ice attack that hits the party and has a high freeze rate. AngelicThunder.PNG|Strikes entire party with powerful lightning; chance of inflicting purify. Onslaught of Ruin.PNG|Dark-type Skill that hits a random character; posions (Normal) Onslaught of Doom.PNG|Stronger than its counterpart, with an HP sap property (Cardinal) Dark Progenitors Flare Tempest Dark.PNG|Dark Aghart's Break Out! Fallen Crest Dark.PNG|Dark Isher's Break Out! Crystal Breath Dark.PNG|Dark Lindwurm's Break Out! Angelic Thunder Dark.PNG|Dark Angel's Break Out! Onslaught of Doom Dark.PNG|Dark Death's Break Out! |-| YU = Returning in Yggdra Union, each Card Skill activation is considered a Break Out!. |-| KitN = In Knights in the Nightmare a Break Out! occurs when an activated knight uses a skill, fully charged or not. |-| Gungnir = Break Out! returns once more in Gungnir. When any unit on the field uses a skill of any kind, it is considered a Break Out!, subverting the significance of the term into something less special. Category:Riviera Gameplay Category:Over Skills Category:Knights in the Nightmare Gameplay Category:Yggdra Union Gameplay Category:Content Category:Gungnir Gameplay Category:Recurring Feature